


Batter-Witch

by zediekiel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Furry, Futanari, Gang Rape, Group Sex, Hermaphroditic Trolls, Impregnation, Light Bondage, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Other, Pegging, Smut, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zediekiel/pseuds/zediekiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Batterwitch discovers a new ingredient for her cakes?  Hatemance and orgies is what!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Batterwitches plans were all coming to fruition. Over the black skies of derse (always a good sign) the page and the rogue had been caught in her web. Or…oven…her web of baked ovens. Or something. Stop questioning her mixed metaphors! 

Oh-And two little pawns too. The Maid in her knew resplendent red robes, the tiara top sending the constant commands “Obey” “cease reproduction” and “buy more betty Croker cake mix” played ceaselessly through the young girls mind. Carrying that spedo-cald boy with her….OMG was he crying? Yes he actually glubbing was! Oh my glob this was priceless! 

And over here? Shoulda taken the offer when yah had the chance voidy gurl! Oh and what’s that? Is that a little witch with the power of space AND a first guardian and her bec and call at your command? Yes. Yes she is. Oh this was simply SCRUMPTIOUS! The Batterwitch licked her lips at the delicious irony of it all! 

As her glittery glowing SUCKAS sign flashed through the viewport of a mildly omniscient and deceased orange creature, she already knew she had won. She could already see the terror in the eyes of her victims, tears rolling down his face and…well…a look of utter befuddlement on her, but that didn’t matter. She had all the wins! All o them!

Her sharp teeth barred she drifted forward lazily inspecting her prizes. Ordering her newly acquired slaves front and center, the wicked pair lined up in front of her, clutching their victims in both hands, holding them in place by equal parts force and terror…or…befuddlement. Whatever stop trying to ruin this for her! 

The trolls black clad hands extended cupping the chins of her respective victims, her toothy grin growing wider if that was even possible. “Ya’ll are gonna make me some fine ass batter.” Slapping the pair in synchronicity. Now all she had to do was go down to the planet and start up her-

What was that? What? That….That THING poking out between the Rogues thighs! The black mass hanging out of place below the Rogues own crotch. Her smile evaporating the Batterwitch floated down, poking at the offending object. It seemed to be extending from the Dog girls’ waist….no…that slightly lower part below the waist where a tentabulge was supposed to go. It was leaving a massive tent in Jades dress as it poked out in front of her and in between the rogues’ thighs. Rubbing familiarly against the rogues’ similarly alien crotch. 

Perplexed, Her Imperious condescension continued to grasp at it oddly. Her gold covered hands alternatively pinching and massaging the thing causing Jade to bark out in pain and whine in suppressed release. The Bitch even tried bucking her hips, but the Condescension was quick to put an end to that, using her psychic powers to prevent the mongrel from moving. She was all too fascinated playing with the thing that she didn’t notice the strange wetness forming in the front of the skirt, and so it came as an utter surprise as Jade howled her hips tensing up further as spurt after spurt seeped into and out through her dress, marring the Batterwitches' complexion. The empress backed away hissing in disgust. Of course! This was that disgusting profane form of paling! She was sorely tempted to explode the young space players brain right there when one of the thick sticky globs rolled down her face and into her waiting maw. 

Instantly her senses went on fire. The bitter salty taste coursing through her mouth! Disgusting! Revolting! Profane! “DELICIOUS!” the Batterwitch echoed raising the dog tiers skirt up to gaze at the wondrous canine member before her. The Batterwitch was in awe of its thickness, its size; it’s shape, color and texture! The deep musky scent hitting her like a ton of bricks, coursing through her nostrils and setting her imperial think pan ablaze. The sticky white stuff was everywhere and the Batterwitch wasted no time as she licked as much as she could, first sucking the vast majority from the magical fabric pajama’s, before moving on, lapping up the remaining semen clinging to the panties before moving on to the “meat” of the meal.

The Witch of space left a series of incomprehensible moans and whines as she fought for control, at the same time submitting to the empress who sent arcs of lust through her foreign member. She had been shocked when she found it and had rarely deemed to touch it in the three years since she began her voyage, but now she could restrain herself no more and with the Her imperious condescension’s aid, the young girl reached around Roxy’s body grasping the Batterwitches horns forcing the Batterwitches mouth around her cock. No longer content with the tender licks, she demanded the trembling lips warm tongue and vacuum like pull that only a sea dweller could provide. 

The Batterwitch Blinked in sudden confusion as her thrall grew more free willed. Perhaps this wasn’t the best idea. But she couldn’t resist this taste. The musk of the red-dog cock coating every inch of her tongue. The pre already building up once more for another ejaculation, and the girls knot swelling ever bigger. As she was forced forward her nose ground against Roxy’s box. Her femscent mixing with the dogcock in her brain, igniting fireworks of gustatory and olfactory ecstasy. The moisture was already beginning to build in the Rogues tights even as she tried to scrunch her eyes and ignore what was happening. She squirmed but that only made her situation worse, moaning involuntarily at the throbbing dog cock with its ever swelling and moving knot and the woman she hated most was actually supplying her with a sensation she’d only experienced alone. She shuddered, tremors running through her body, her nipples growing erect as anxiety; fear and excitement grew within her. 

Already the rogues’ femspunk was leaking out, soaking through her panties and encroaching in on her tights. She could feel the pressure inside her building. The tingling sensation bordering between pleasure and discomfort. The knot swelled again further, the batterwitches tongue flicked back and forth from her mouth, bobbing back and forth on the slab of dick-meat and like that she couldn’t take it anymore. Exploding onto Jades penis Roxy let loose with a spray of girl cum, further “seasoning” the dog dick Her Imperious Condescension was so eagerly enjoying. 

The new flavor burst into her mouth and coated her lips. She knew she should have been angry, livid even at the thought of such viable pail material going down her gullet rather than into the waiting waste chute receptacle of a harvester drone…but she was too far gone, too involved to care as she pulled off of Jades dog cock. 

Panting, she floated up staring at Roxy from her imperious position. “Looks like some guppy wants to pail her highness. Well sorry Sucka…but…I’m gonna rape you!” And with that her imperious condescension unleashed her tentabulge…or rather…tentabulges. As the highest blood it would only make sense for her to take on a small harem of lovers and kissmesises so as to maximize the chance of a new empress. Rarely had she deemed to do this for fear that her lusus might find her successor more…favorable. 

But in this case, for the forbidden acts of non-procreative paling, for sheer unadulterated fucking and dominance…they were perfect. Ordering Jade to keep her occupied, the mind controlled Girl willingly obeying her master with a whimper and sigh, as her own member remained unattended. Bringing Roxy into a full nelson, the rogue would not be escaping any time soon. 

Bursting from her black wetsuit, the fuchsia tentacles tore apart the lower half of Roxy’s outfit, exposing her midriff, destroying her skirt, annihilating her tights and tearing through her lace panties, the smallest tentacle entered first. The muscular hydrostat at once dominating and pleasuring the Rogue. Pumping in and out rhythmically as Her imperious condescension grew in pleasure and boldness. The best part about this was not the feeling of power, or the sheer pleasure she obtained from rubbing her nethers inside a receptive host. It was the gustatory sensation, her genitals tasting every inch of Roxy’s insides. The saltiness of her girlcum, the texture of her vagina, and even bordering on penetrating the girl uterus. Roxy could only scream and moan in protest at the violation.

She hated, HATED this woman before her. Hated her for killing her mom. Hated her for ruining her planet. Hated her for corrupting Jakes Grandma or whoever this girl was, and hated her for turning her best friend into a crazy robotic mind slave…yet at the same time she couldn’t help but feel greater pressure building within her. The sensation of turning into sparkles building up. Butterflies in her stomach and trembling throughout her skin. Goosebumps galore and the burning desire to make the Batterwitch pay. Contracting her muscles, the Rogue squeezed down on Her Imperious Condescension. The high blood reflexively grabbed at her crotch in pain. It was tight. It felt so good but it felt like her tentacle would come off at this rate. Roxy Grinned at her dominator and leaned forward, pressing her mouth into the highbloods, her tongue dancing with hers in hateful passion.

This girl was REALLY starting to piss her off. Moving her hands up the human girls shirt, Her Imperious Condescension grasped Roxy’s breast through her bra, tearing it and her shirt pieces in the process leaving Roxy with nothing but her hood, mask and boots on. Squeezing and playing with the girls’ firm soft milk-sacs, Roxy moaned into their kiss, the highbloods tongue entering her mouth as the swapped Saliva. Biting, the highbloods fuchsia tongue remained trapped in her mouth, beginning to draw the tangy taste of purple blood. 

In retaliation and anger, the Batterwitch sough to use another tentacle, this one against Roxy’s anus, probing gently, tasting Roxy’s surface before it would penetrate deep inside…only to feel a severe pressure on the new invasive tentacle. Jade had shifted her position, her own member woefully unattended had decided to take matters into her own hands, thrusting into Roxy to the knot, and pushing )(IC’s tentabulge away. Roxy gasped in pain at the unfamiliar intrusion, tears streaming down her cheeks as she gasped for breath, releasing the highbloods tongue from her mouth. Withdrawing back the highblood grinned at her even as she scowled at Jade. Oh…she would be punished for this. 

Planting her lips to Roxy’s neck, the High blood would begin kissing, leaving lipstick clad hickies up and down the girls neck, marking her as the Empresses concubine and new secret ingredient. Meanwhile, her various tentabulges would go about reeking punishment on Jade. Dissolving jades clothes into atoms leaving her in only the black and white stockings of her class, the Highblood would extend her hands, grasping at the Dog tiers sizable tits, leaving her own breasts to press into Roxy. The diving suit fabric-feeling alien to the earth girls chest. Corse and velvety at the same time, further stimulating her in this hate filled orgy. 

Jades thrusts quickened as she desperately sought to get the knot in through Roxy’s anal ring but too no avail, whimpering at the lackluster sensation from only partial penetration, whining like a spoiled puppy. All of that stopped as soon as the tentabulges entered her suddenly. Penetrating her vagina and anus in one fell swoop, forcing her hips up further and harder at the surprise intrusion. She felt full, as full as she could be…and…warm…and tight. And soft. Her prick had squeezed all the way in to Roxy’s ass. The Rogues tongue lolling out of her mouth as endorphins flooded her brain, the pain fading away as a rush of nerves were stimulated, associated with the pleasure in her pussy she couldn’t help but shudder and cum. 

Jade herself would not go unpunished as the highbloods gilded hands worked over, mashing and playing with her breasts as they had Roxy’s moments before. Pinching and twisting her nipples in pain, sending electric warmth through her body the dog howled. Her vagina and anus ravaged and violated, the dog girl shuddered as she felt the pressure inside her build suddenly and shockingly also reaching the peak of orgasm with her anus and female half. 

Jades own penis would begin the long slow process of releasing semen into Roxy’s anus, filing her up and mildly distending her stomach. The Rogue not even caring anymore at the violation too caught up in the high of the moment as her body experienced a series of shotgun orgasms.

The highblood herself was all too happy as she disciplined her new condiments, floating in mid air as she continued to fondle, bit, nibble, thrust, rub and fuck them all at once. 

Taking a breath she would look over at the page and maid, only to see the young boys speedo off, the maid already had one hand around his stiffened tear stained cock, while her other was thrusting in and out of the boys anus. He seemed to be loving it and hating it like the rest of them. 

The highblood could only grin as she felt her own release coming, releasing an aphrodisiac from every sucker on her tentabulges. The inky fuchsia substance releasing inside the two girls she fucked at once leaving them mindless and almost brain-dead for the next few hours, only able to rut and feel pleasure until the highbloods pheromone wore off. 

Withdrawing from her now disappointed looking condiments; the highblood approached the maid from behind and whispered into her ear “Bend im over”

The highblood grinned…this was going to be a long black day. 

[End?]

Epilogue; Roxy awoke several hours later in a cell on Derse. She could barely remember what had happened to her…as much a desire of not wanting to remember as was the mind altering drugs she had been filled with. Crawling up to the cell bars she stared out blearily to see the Batterwitch suspending Jake over a mixing bowel via a series of complex bondage ropes, and jerking him off into the batter. The stared horrified at the objectification of her friend, even as she felt beads of moisture form on her sex.


	2. Jake was terrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So decided to do a second chapter on a whim. This time written from the point of view of Jane and jake having their own fun.   
> Note: I do not endorse the activities or idea's presented in this work. It is a work of fiction meant for enjoyment and is not an accurate depiction of women in real life, or of non-consensual sex. Any similarities between this work and any real life events is entirely coincidental.
> 
> Hope you enjoy pseudo-pegging and orgasm denial, cause there's a LOT of it in this one.

Jake was terrified. That was a difficult thing to be when you were a brave pistol waving man of adventure but after what he’d seen, he could afford to feel a little terror. Roxy, fish Hitler and the woman who was his grandmother, (or technically, biological daughter) in another timeline were going at it like a crazy tentacle rape party. The sight was…disconcerting, but at the same time, involuntarily arousing. His new god-tier speeedo’s were already beginning to strain, looking more like a bards codpiece than the trunks of a page. 

As he watched this Jane continued to hold him tight, one arm wrapped around his neck, the other pining his arms to his back, sandwiching his now useless limbs between his and Jane’s bodies. “Jane yo-“ he was cut off as his former crush tightened her grip about his windpipe. He felt the air burning in his lungs…though how they were even breathing amidst the vacuum of space was a mystery. 

He squirmed futilely as Jane’s breasts pressed into the sheer fabric of their god hoodies. The combination of asphyxiation, erotic display and intimate touching was starting to get to him as his dick vigorously leaked pre. It wouldn’t take Jane long to notice however, her mind altered with computer like precision and perception. Leaving his arms pinned between them she used the other to wrap hard around his dick gripping it harshly, painfully. The voice in her head screamed CEASE REPRODUCTION. 

And with that she was bending him over. Engaging in the most non-reproductive activity possible, punishing him and his generations for all eternity. *WHACK* The sound rang out in the vacuum of space as Jane, one hand pinning his arms to his back, the other held firmly to the speedo’d boys back side. Jake whimpered as the hand was drawn back and delivered once more. “.” Wordlessly obeying the words in her head, delivering another hard blow, this time a *THWAK* instead. Helplessly he lay there as tears welled up in his eyes, his derriere turning a brighter shade of pink with each blow…and his erection growing more and more auspicious. 

Had Jane still been capable of positive emotion she might have smiled at this next part. In this case, her hand drifted “lower” smacking into the boys taught scrotum, making him yelp in pain. Jane continued the assault, the imagined feeling of satisfaction growing with each strike as Jakes balls turned blue under her ministrations. The dull throbbing ache, perpetual and never ceasing…it was almost enough to make him vomit. 

Still, he would hold onto his lunch. Jane however was starting to have concerns. His member remained strongly erect in spite of the punishment and her electronic eyes could clearly tell that his reproductive capabilities still functioned at full capacity. Clearly, to remove the possibility of…reproduction, she would have to evacuate the as much of the material as possible. 

Gliding around his body, what once sought to punish him now gave him an unintentional reward. Gripping him firmly, Jake moaned at Jane’s touch, uncomfortable in its tightness, yet stimulating his deepest urges nonetheless. Stroking him, at once robotically, and inexperienced. Every stroke sent a stinging through his pained testes and tooshi. And all the while, the familiar pressure was building. Tears in his eyes gasping, as he felt it get closer and closer. Involuntarily his hips began moving, speeding him towards an all too abrupt and immature ejaculation. 

He could feel the mild high of an orgasm, begin to come over him, but it was soon washed away as he realized it. Jane’s robotic grip ensorcelled him completely, making it impossible for him to ejaculate. He would start wining as the realization that he couldn’t be fully satisfied like this came over him, only to be greeted by another *thwak* to his posterior and the uncomfortable tightness as his balls, now literally blue, were unable to release their load. 

To Jane however, this still would not do. Her calculations showed that his lack of release would only increase his chances of reproduction in the future. So many additional cells would ultimately increase the likelihood of insemination. Still, if she let it out now he might be overcome with the desire to inseminate HER! An involuntary shudder ran through the cyberneticlly possessed girls body. Going against all her programming, the organic half of her was rebelling. Her body…it NEEDED that seed. Seed to create children. Millions upon millions of beautiful children for their glorious empire! No. No NO! This would not do. Her imperious condescension would never allow such a thing in her heiress. She needed to be stronger…better. She needed to ensure that even if he COULD impregnate her (the thought sending yet another unwanted shudder through her cybernetic being) that he would never willingly do so. 

Loosening her grip, on his manhood, Jake gasped in release as but a few drops of semen escaped the tip, the rest continued their purgatory, roiling in his sack. With renewed vigor, Jane would redouble her assault, the strokes faster this time. Occasionally she would stop and play with the head, sometimes pinching, sometimes rubbing as she played with his gasps and moans at alternating intervals. His pre would come to coat her hand and act as lubricant for the debauched hand-job. Jake could feel it yet again. Another orgasm building on the horizon. 

His eyes half lidded, his heart rate high, and the endorphins awash in his brain, he would be brought out of his stupor by the feeling of a probe at his anus. His eyes would widen as Jane dug the middle finger of her other hand into his rectum. His cock would twitch violently at the sudden intrusion. Almost going over the edge there. Jane’s strokes on his cock would slow, but her finger wouldn’t stop, going faster and wriggling around in his anus. He squirmed but with the cybernetic princess grasping onto the two most sensitive parts of his anatomy, he had no chance to escape. 

It was almost strange how well his ass had stretched to accommodate the intruder. Had he…already lubed up his anus before this? Another shudder, and hot feeling in her undergarments would enter her awareness as she fit her index finger inside him as well. His mouth would contort into an “O” position as Jane’s assault intensified. She would crux her fingers and his back would arch as far as it would go, as she brushed his prostate. 

“C-C-“ he could hardly get the words out. The orgasm tearing through him. The pressure kept built up for so long, finally releasing. The wash of endorphins flooding through his brain. The feeling of bliss and release in his nether regions. She could feel the pressure, building in his urethra. Expanding the tube, working it’s way up the shaft, and out finally being released. Shooting out high into open space. His seed speeding away forever into the unknown void. So much of it. It almost looked like he had cum a full soda-cans worth. 

She would notice that her heart was beating faster. Faster than she thought it was during the act. She would bite her lip. Dear god he was hot…maybe…if Her imperious condescension allowed it…she’d be able to take a load of that hot sticky material inside herself. She would shake away the thoughts hurriedly. She was in no position to ask for favors now. She had an empress to appease and a scheme to aid.


	3. Baby-mama's and Doggy-dady's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fetish piece (not an accurate description of imprisonment or non-consensual sex). Jade finally gets a "reward" from the batterwitch in exchange for all her hard work. What does Jade pick as her prize? Roxy of course!
> 
> Note: Contains Futa, Furry's, light bondage, orgasm denial and impregnation fetishism. If you're not into that then sorry this work may not be for you. Enjoy.

What came next would be a blurry haze for Roxy as her world became an addled mess of sex, and pain, and ecstasy. The faint scent of cum clung to her after what she could only imagine must have been days of being used as “ingredients” by the witch. Her vision would fill with the blank purple floor of a dersite prison. The single window allowing light into the dismal prison looked out onto the execution yard, all the more to demoralize the prisoners here. Not that the sight would bother her, particularly since she was unable to see it from her present predicament, attached as she was to the wall, just underneath the window. Of course she’d try to move, but that wouldn’t do her much good. She could already feel it. The back of her head, pressed against the stone wall, just beneath the intersection of the two long black pieces of wood which made up the human-sized X-shaped bondage toy. Her bare thighs-shivered on the cold ground. Her wrists were bound up by long chains, ending in hot-pink furry handcuffs, a sure sign of the witches influence. She tried to bring her knees up to her bare chest, but this only made her curvaceous naked bottom press into the floor all the colder. She only had moments to breath however as she felt her hands rising, the chains shortening as they were drawn back into the holes at the very top of the X from whence they had dangled. A loud clang would emerge from the heavy reinforced metal-door as the deadbolts were undone. 

And sauntering in…who would have guessed, another witch. The dog one who’d taken her anal virginity. The one who was her former bestie’s biological “daughter.” As Jade drew closer she would speak and strip at once. “Hello Roxy…How have you been” she began, lifting up her skirt, and giving Roxy a tantalizing view of her panties. Roxy would suck her teeth as memories wafted in of all the insanely dirty things this girl had already done to her. She knew she should have been angry. Knew she should have hated this girl who had defiled her in so many ways…and yet whenever she spied the dog girl, she couldn’t help but be reminded of all the mind-shattering orgasms the dark-goddess had given her under a haze of lust. 

That strange sense of hate and arousal…maybe she was starting to understand the “hatemance” that Callie had been talking about. “I’ve been thinking...a lot about our first time together. And whenever I think about it…honestly” she raised her skirt all the way, displaying the soggy wet stain on her panties and the doggy-cock which extended out from her, straining the undergarment to the point that it was nearly ripping “I just can’t help myself. So when her majesty said that I could pick any treat I wanted…I just knew that it HAD to be you.” Pulling off the watch dress up and over her head, Jade stood before roxy, her hips cocked to the side, a fist pressing seductively into the side of her pelvis. Wearing nothing but her undergarments and stockings Roxy couldn’t help but bring her knees together, trying to suppress the steady faucet of her loins.

“And after she said yes, I thought for HOURS on what I’d do to you. Making you suck my cock. Eat my pussy. Lick my asshole. Suck on my nipples” at that she cupped her breasts for a moment, and then let them fall, her bra dropping to the floor as she did so. “Then I realized what I wanted to do to you all along…what I wanted to BE all along. And most importantly, what YOU want to be” She was right in front of her now. The statuesque amazons nipples, pressing into her own. Her breath ha=ot on her face. “…I want…to be a baby daddy.” Roxy sucked in an involuntary breath, almost cheeping at Jades words. “And I want you…to be my baby momma.” Roxy’s heart was thumping in and out of her chest now. The palpatations audible in her ears. 

Jade at last stepped out of her panties, bending down, she would force her hands between Roxy’s tightly closed thighs, spreading them apart and lapping furiously at the rogues folds. Roxy’s breath picked up. Her breathing intensified as she tried to process Jade’s words. “D-Does Thaa-AAAA_” she was cut off by her own scream, unable to verbalize hr thought as jade sucked on her pussy. Occasionally scrapping her lips with her canines, and then lavishing more licks and pleasure onto her. The dog girls tongue penetrating her briefly, and then coming back out to briefly part the hood of her clit, darting across for an instant and then returning to her myriad labors. Dear Gob Roxy thought as her head tilted back, her teeth grinding together as a line of saliva rolled down the side of her chin. She could feel the blood flushing to her face and her loins. She struggled against the fuzzy handcuffs, futilely. 

And then as she thought she was about to release…she pulled away. Jades long flexible doggy tongue retracted and Roxy’s hips desperately tried to follow after. “Ah-ah-ah…not yet toy. I want you to say something…no not just say it…MEAN it. I want you to say “I’m a good little slut and I want to get knocked up with cute little doggy babies.”

Roxy’s mind was ablur as she tried to think. Tried to understand. The haze of pleasure and want still lay heavy over her mind. And she thought she might have done just about anything to get release. “Just think about it” Jade continued, a powerful finger extending, tracing patterns along Roxy’s thigh. “Think about my doggy-girl cum…spurting inside you. Think about how good it’ll feel. Think about your egg, getting raped by millions upon millions of dog-girl spermies…” Roxy was having trouble thinking about anything, her vision blurring. Her world zeroe’d in to Jade’s teasing finger on her thigh, and the rough hand kneading her breast. 

“Think about your eggs fertilizing, and falling into place in your womb…yeah…just like that you little slut” Jades finger drew ever closer to Roxy’s private place, dragging next to it and coming away with a mound of fem-spunk. “Think of our babies…growing more and more inside of you. Your body…feeding them…nourishing them…and changing with them.” Jade brought her spunk-covered finger up to Roxy’s nose. The hormone ridden girl tentatively began to reach out for it with her tongue…only to have Jade take the finger in her own mouth, slurping it seductively. 

“A-and then-“ Jade began, her hands moving more furiously, both of them devoted to worshipping Roxy’s breasts “Your belly gets bigger…swelling with thel-life inside you…And your tits! Dear GOB!” Jade began, her composure starting to break as she took her hands away from Roxy’s breasts and began pumping her doggy-cock two-handed. “A-And…You’ll start lactating and-mmmm” Jade buried her face in Roxy’s cleavage. Taking the tip of one of Roxy’s teardrop-orbs into her mouth. And indeed. Roxy was imagining it. In so great vivid detail. She wondered what it would be like. Biting her lip in both wonder and to stifle yet another moan as Jades warm faced alternately sucked her teets and motorboated between them. 

This was insane…her rapist…no, that word didn’t seem right here…Ugh…it was so confusing. And she could still barely think straight. But the more Jade talked…going on about babies…and giving birth natural-style outside of a hospital, like nature intended…and how the babies would nurse on her. And how maybe Jade would help out too, and maybe even get some hormones injected so SHE could feed their litter as well. Jades mouth continued its assault, talking hastily in between her ministrations. One hand on her doggy cock still, the other massaging her right breast. 

As Jade pleasured herself more, Roxy;s mind was becoming more clear and…the way she talked…about taking care of the kids…and getting Jane to babysit when they got too tired…and how they’d have raging sex like this every night. It…it honestly wasn’t sounding too bad. Dirk was well..Dirk. And Janey basically had her own little claim on Jake now…and right now…in her own messed up and kindof crazy-evil sorta doggy way…Jades talk about all this…seemed…appealing. Who else was she gonna get as a partner in this wakky messed up place? And...aside from a bit of bondage play, and her general dickishness-Roxy almost giggled as she thought of that while starring at Jades throbbing green doggy cock- she must have been…a pretty nice person…and maybe if they could bring her back to their side and got rid of the batterwitch-she wouldn’t be so-“OOOOOHHHHHHGOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD” Roxy was brought right back into the moment again. 

Jades cock was rubbing against her mons, the tip brushing down occasionally at the entrance to her sex. The sticky-dog precum was getting everywhere and it felt. So. GOOD! And she was back to not thinking again “S-say III-iiii-III-iii-III-iiiiit” Jade practically whined, begging for release and for her puppies. “y-y-Yes…YES! I-I WANT IT! I WANT YOUR COCK! IN ME! AND I WANNA BE YOUR HOT SEXY BABY MOMA! PLEASE! GIVE IT TO ME! KNOCK ME UP WI-” Jade had already rammed her dog cock inside of her. The fluid from her own sex, Jades licking, and the dog girls precum had made her so slippery that the dog dick had practically slid all the way into her in a single thrust!

Jade thrust into her with animalistic vigor. Every thrust slid out to almost the tip before ramming back inside. It was rougher than Roxy would have liked but the tingling pleasurable sensation still spread throughout her joins as she felt herself filled to the brim. The knot, spreading her so wide it almost hurt, but still sending her nerves alight as Jades baby-batter churned. The heat from her loins was enough to roast marshmallows as the dog girls cum started leaking inside of her. 

Roxy’s legs would come up and wrap around Jades waist, preventing her from thrusting out as far. She wanted to be closer. To keep that heavy sensation of fullness. And most importantly, so she could feel the “splash” as Jade would release inside her. The feeling of Roxy’s thighs on her bare skin and wrapping around her body could only arouse Jade further. Cupping Roxy’s ass, forcing her cock as deep and as hard as it would go, she would feel herself getting closer. She wanted to slam it in more, harder…but those damnable thighs…those sweet sexy thighs kept their grip tight. 

The dog girls hands mashed Roxy’s ass. Kneading the thiefs rump and spreading the wet moisture from their joined sexes all over it. As Jade experimentally teased her finger around Roxy’s anus, she would almost yelp as Roxy’s snatch practically crushed her cock, tightening around her and sucking her in further. Bending over her lover, Jades breasts would mash against Roxy’s as she writhed on top of the bound girl. The dog girls orgasm building to a boiling point. So close…if only she could’ve thrust a bit more…a bit farther. The tightness milking her cock it-

Exploded suddenly. The edge fading as release burst forth. The high of orgasm rushing through her brain as the doggy dick released its potent seed. Balls tightening, the dog girl rose up onto her tip toes, calves shaking, body tensing, femsex dripping. 

Roxy’s feeling of fullness would only increase as she felt Jade unleash inside her. A wave of the spunk hitting her deepest portions, splashing against the womb. She had wanted to ride the edge but at that release, she gave in, letting the orgasm she’d been holding off rock through her, squeezing the doggy cock for all its worth. Roxy panted, to weak to keep her legs wrapped around Jade, letting them fall to the ground and allow the dog girl to slide out of her, still hard as a rock, and dripping semen, forming a bridge between their sexes.

“*huff*Wanna go*huff* again?” Jade asked her dick still painfully hard. “*pants*Sure” Roxy replied, a tired but manic smile spreading across her lips. 

 

Epilogue-

After nearly two weeks, Roxy had been assigned a new cell. Cleaner, and with better meals. Not to mention no more chains around her wrists. Her rogue outfit had almost completely regenerated, though she still took to tearing away the tights whenever someone paid her a “visit.” 

The door clanked open, and once again Jade stood there smiling, hips cocked with one hand on her left side. Her other hand waved around a small stick with a pink plastic tip. “Ready to see if it took baby mama?” Roxy grinned, her loins almost instantly soaking at the presence of her lover. “Let’s check and find out doggy-daddy”


End file.
